


Marshall lee the not so accidental creeper

by Seabass420



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, dont worry gumball knows ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabass420/pseuds/Seabass420
Summary: Marshall knew he shouldn't be here. He knew it was wrong to spy on his friends. But he had one too many shots at LSP's party and was now floating just out of sight from his favorite pink prince.





	Marshall lee the not so accidental creeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic I've posted EVER. Go big or go home I guess. I wrote this at 5 am on my phone so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Marshall knew he shouldn't be here. He knew it was wrong to spy on his friends. But he had one too many shots at LSP's party and was now floating just out of sight from his favorite pink prince. 

He watched as gumball walked out of his bathroom. Gumball seemingly to forget his window open for all to see. He was running a towel through his fluffy pink hair with one hand while the other absentmindingly scratched the crease where his thigh met his pelvis. Marshall watched intensely, his cock already starting to get half hard in his tight jeans. After throwing his towel in the hamper by his door, Gumball sat at the edge of his bed. Marshall thought he saw the idea slowly filling gumballs mind. Gumball started touching his chest. Letting out a deep sigh when he finally reached his sensitive nipples. Rubbing over them gently with his thumbs. 

Marshall wasn't yet fully hard but he was starting to get uncomfortable in his pants. He popped the button and put down the fly. Letting his cock grow while watching the show.  
laying back on his mattress, Gumball slowly reached a pastel hand down his concave stomach. Marshall following the movement with his eyes, seeing the exact moment gumball touched his chubbed Dick. Gumball let out a moan at the contact, Rubbing slowly until he got to full hardness. Marshall watched intensely when Gumball reached in to his bedside table to pull out a half empty bottle of lube. 

"Figures he'd have strawberry flavored" Marshall thought. The vampire could hear with his enhanced ears the slight moans and grunts gumball was making. Marshall cupped his cock through his underwear trying to relieve some pressure, only to let out a slight gasp at the touch. 

The prince, now leaking Pre-cum in a puddle on his bubblegum stomach, suddenly let go of his cock to pour more lube onto his fingers. He then moved his fingers to circle his tiny pink hole. Gumball moaned, finally pushing one of his fingers inside of him to the second knuckle.  
Marshall finally pulled his fully hard cock out of his jeans, grunting when his hard member touched the cold night air. Rubbing his cock as Gumball fucked himself onto his fingers. The prince's cheeks were flushed a darker shade of his usual pink when he added a second finger. he was letting out whimpers and louder moans Searching inside of himself for his prostate. Marshall could pinpoint the exact moment when he found it when Gumball leaned his head back and nearly shouted out in ecstasy. His chest starting to flush the same shade as his dark cheeks. Marshall absentmindedly wondered how far the flush would go down. Gumball grasped his bedsheets when he added a third finger. Marshall wanted to know how many he would add, he could hardly believe three fingers could fit into Gumball's small entrance. Marshall started picking up speed on his cock while Rubbing his thumb on the head collecting precum to make his hand slide smoother. 

Suddenly Gumball pulled out his fingers gasping for breath. Leaning over with his clean hand, gumball searched in the drawer next to him for an unknown object. Marshall had to squeeze his dick when the prince pulls out a blue dildo. Marshall watched with sweat starting to form onto his forehead as gumball covered the object with more lube. Gumball slowly circled the Dildo, seemingly teasing over his slightly swollen hole. He let out a loud moan when the tip of the blue silicone breached his entrance. Slowly pushing it farther in with gasps coming from his pretty pink lips and tears in his big violet eyes. Marshall was still when gumball finally bottomed out, Knowing for sure he would blow his load if he moved right now. Gumball started circling his hips while he pushed the dildo in and out of his abused hole. Every so often taking it out to circle it. As Marshall wondered if he was gonna cum on just the dildo, He was pumping his swollen cock slowly. Pushing his nail slightly into his urethra at the tip. Gumball started picking up speed on the dildo, it almost looked painful, but by the loud moans he was releasing Marshall knew he was fine. Gumball grabbed his near purple cock and ran over it with speed, twisting his wrist near the tip. Marshall knew they were both close. Gumball's flush moved all the way down to his navel while the tears started running down to his neck. His face bright as a cherry and shiny with sweat.  
Suddenly caught off guard, Marshall came harder than ever into his hand barely managing to muffle his moan. He even blacked out for a second, almost missing the exact moment gumball found his release. Marshall was surprised when the pink princes cum nearly hit his chin. Gumball left the dildo in his hole while he was gasping for breath after a mind blowing orgasm. Marshall wiped his hand on his black undershirt grimacing, knowing it would be a bitch to clean. He watched as gumball slowly eased the blue object out, wincing slightly. Not liking the feeling of drying cum on his body, he slowly got up, limping to the bathroom. Marshall heard the sink running behind the door as gumball cleaned himself up.

He knew he had to leave soon but he wanted to make sure the pink man got to bed. Gumball left the bathroom and face planted onto his bed. Barely able to make it under his blankets. The vampire took one more glance at the sleeping man and swiftly made his exit. 

When Marshall woke up the next night, he found a note on his door asking if he would like to join next time instead of watching through a window.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this leave a kudos! Or even a comment! If I get any requests I'll make a sequel with the next time when the boys decide to do the do together lmao.


End file.
